


What are We?

by hyacinthis



Category: TAPV - Fandom, Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small elijah and meredith drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are We?

A soft sigh left his dark lips as he gently wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. His eyes fluttered clothes, the slightly older male gripping the smaller one to his chest. Several strangled sighs and cries left their mouths before they both finally melted into each other and released every source of tension in their bodies. Elijah held Meredith close to his chest, petting his long dark hair. 

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the shell of Meredith’s ear before slowly collapsing next to him, Meredith smiling for the first time in a long time. The petite male carefully hovered over him, pressing gentle kisses all around his face. Elijah smiled, reaching up and gently cupping the back of his head. Meredith let out a low hum, continuing to press gentle kisses to his neck and collarbones before finally resting on the male’s chest. 

For their first time, it went surprisingly well. Meredith was still a little numb and he knew he was going to be sore but it was all worth it, wasn’t it? He definitely thought so. Just as the dark haired male looked up at Elijah, he pressed his hand to Meredith’s head and gently pet the long, black hair.

“Meredith?” He murmured, eyes still closed.

“Mm?” Meredith echoed back quietly. 

“What are we?” 

Meredith found himself blinking, gently wrapping a skinny arm around Elijah’s middle and squeezing him gently. They had always been the best of friends, always close. It wasn’t until about two years ago that they would lie on the bottom bunk of Elijah’s and Petunia’s bed and have quiet make out sessions, hoping that no one would wake up on them. It had never been a thing of, “we’re dating” or, “no we’re not dating”. It was always just them. 

Then there they were, laying in a bed, naked, and finally asking the question of, “what are we?”. They had moved out, they were on their own, they were momentarily staying in a motel, and only God knew where they were going. Meredith sat up, looking down at Elijah as the man slowly looked opened his eyes.

“I…” Meredith trailed off, blinking tiredly down at Elijah. 

He couldn’t bring himself to answer yet. This could result in some kind of big fight that would last for some days. He tucked some long locks behind his ear as he blinked down at Elijah. The lighter haired male reached up and lightly caressed Meredith’s cheek; Meredith immediately nuzzled the hand as he watched Elijah. Ever since they were young, Meredith had always adored Elijah. It wasn’t until they were in their early teens that Meredith actually recognized it as love. And he truly loved Elijah. He wanted nothing but Elijah all the time; twenty-four hours day, seven days a week. He wanted to be with Elijah all the time, never separated. 

“Meredith?” Elijah asked softly, gently. “Are you alright?” 

Meredith reached up, gently touching his cheeks. He hadn’t noticed he had been crying, but it was obvious he had been. His cheeks were damp and his eyes were probably puffy. Inhaling shakily, he nodded. He didn’t try to force a sad smile; he couldn’t even look at Elijah.

Elijah was a God. Elijah was a God and Meredith was just a mere mortal, basking in his glory. More times than not, Meredith didn’t even feel worthy of him. He kept his head lowered, dark curtains shielding his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. This time when Elijah reached up to touch him, Meredith cringed slightly. Nonetheless, Elijah kept his calloused hand on Meredith’s soft cheek. 

“Can… Can we not talk about this now?” Meredith whispered, Elijah wiping away tears with his thumb.

“Yeah,” he breathed as he pulled Meredith down to his chest again. “You look tired, you need to get some rest anyways.”

Meredith lazily held the other’s hand, blinking down at their laced fingers as he slowly exhaled. Elijah sat, pressing several kisses to Meredith’s head, squeezing his shoulder gently. Meredith glanced up at Elijah, blinking at him for a long time before he looked away again, staring at their fingers as he sighed.

“What?” Elijah smiled, rubbing Meredith’s dark shoulder.

“Nothing,” he murmured as he slipped out of the bed and pulled on his underwear. Elijah cocked his head.

“Meredith, c’mon.” He sighed as he sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” He insisted again as he got up and walked to the bathroom. 

Elijah rolled his eyes. Not this bit again. Carefully he got up and rushed over to him, gently gripping onto him from behind as he pressed several kisses to the back of Meredith’s head. Rather than leaning into him like he usually would, Meredith just got his toothbrush and brushed his teeth; ignoring him completely.

“Meredith,” he murmured Meredith finished up. “Meredith.” He hummed again when the man ignored him before resting his head on Meredith’s shoulder. “Talk to me.” He murmured softly before nuzzling his neck.

Meredith inhaled slowly before wiggling out of Elijah’s grip and turning on the shower. Elijah huffed quietly as Meredith kept his back to him. Gently he let his fingers walk along Meredith’s spine before he pressed kisses to the back of his neck.

“Talk to m—“

“What are we?” Meredith interrupted, voice hostile as he turned and looked up at the man. 

“Meredith c’mon—“

“No, I wanna know.” He answered, crossing his arms as Elijah rubbed his temples. 

“Christ almighty, Meredith.” He murmured. “Why d’you do this?”

“Because you used to do it to me all the time!” Meredith snapped back at him. “You’ve pulled that card on me a million times just to get into bed with me!”

“It is not just to get into bed with you!” Elijah snapped back defensively. “Meredith, I ask because I’m curious!”

“Well I can’t give you the answer!” 

“Neither can I!” 

Meredith rubbed his face.

“Christ I can’t get anywhere with you, Elijah!” Angry tears rolled down Meredith’s cheeks. “I’m not the one to initiate this thing! If we are anything I’m expecting it to be a mutual agreement!” Elijah opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. “And I can’t tell if you want that or not, Elijah!” He nearly yelled. “I can’t tell!”

Both of them sat in an angered silence for a second, both blinking at each other before Meredith turned around and groaned lowly. 

“I don’t know, Elijah.” Meredith whispered, small face in his hands as he shook his head. “I don’t know what we are, I don’t know what you want us to be, I don’t know what you want.” The male paused. “I don’t even know what I want!”

Elijah’s expression had softened considerably as he listened to the trembling male. Both of them had been tense for the longest time. Their has just constantly butted and it seemed like centuries since they could make ends meet. 

Elijah stared at the naked figure before sighing and slowly advancing towards him. Slowly he gathered Meredith into his arms, the dark haired male shaking with silent sobs. 

Meredith didn’t move, he just sat still with his face still in his hands while the shower ran quietly behind them. They didn’t have the money to just waste water like that but neither of them actually turned it off. Besides, the sounds of shower drowned out Meredith’s quiet cries.

After he finally managed to compose himself, he pulled away and blinked at Elijah for a second. Elijah offered a small smile and Meredith just turned around and turned off the shower. Again, he turned to the taller man and both of them stared in silence before Elijah cleared his throat.

“I think… I think ‘m gonna stay with Dylan tonight or… Something like that.” Elijah murmured.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Meredith answered through small sniffles. “Not letting you stay with that shithead.” He muttered more to himself than to Elijah. “You can sleep on the couch.”

Elijah sighed but nodded nonetheless.

“Alright.” He muttered before pressing a small kiss to Meredith’s cheek. “Love you.” He hummed lowly against the skin of his cheek before turning and leaving, leaving Meredith speechless where he stood.


End file.
